Find A Penny And Pick It Up
by gg42
Summary: A one-shot for a GKM prompt. Kurt and Blaine are living together while Sebastian is visiting. Kurt wants to surprise Blaine, who is due home from work soon. He preps and situates himself on his hands and knees just inside the door, presenting himself. When the Blaine comes home, Sebastian is with him and they walk in only to find Kurt on display. Smut ensues.


**Rating**: NC-17  
**Pairings**: Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian  
**Warnings**: Caught on display, Threesome, Bareback, Toys, Double Penetration

**Summary**: A one-shot for a GKM prompt. Kurt and Blaine are living together while Sebastian is visiting. Kurt wants to surprise Blaine, who is due home from work soon. He preps and situates himself on his hands and knees just inside the door, presenting his ass. When the Blaine comes home, Sebastian is with him and they walk in only to find Kurt on display. Smut ensues.

* * *

Kurt jingled his keys as he waited for the elevator to open. He'd raced back from the office in order to get ready for Blaine and take advantage of their alone time which had become so rare and precious ever since Sebastian had come to stay for the summer. If Kurt had realized that his and Blaine's sex life was going to be so drastically reduced, he might have rescinded his offer to let Bas stay while he helped out as an intern at Brooklyn's Kings County Hospital.

Of course, it hadn't been all bad. The sneaking around to have loud, sweaty sex and secret touches while Bas was in the room had sparked a new found excitement that he was more than happy to share with Blaine. After all, they'd been with each other for five years and had explored their boundaries quite thoroughly, especially after Blaine had moved in with Kurt after high school, so something new they could share together was especially sweet.

The lift dinged its arrival and he bolted for their apartment door, unlocking and relocking it quickly. He started to pull at his clothing as he headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Blaine checked his watch as he turned the corner onto his street. _Perfect, I won't be late. _Looking up, his head tilted as he recognised the figure walking towards him from the opposite direction. _Crap_.

"Seb?!"

"Hey Blaine"

"I thought you on shift until six?"

"Yeah, I was, but I swapped with Emily so I could work Thursday instead"

"Oh" _Uh oh_

"I was just gonna shower and head out for a drink to give you guys some space. Kurt's been shooting me dirty looks all week so I figure he's overdue for a time out from me before flips out into full diva bitch mode."

"Yeah, I don't think that's the problem, exactly. But I'd appreciate you heading out for a bit. We really need to, um, catch up."

"Please, Blaine. Call a spade a spade - you need to get laid. You guys have been nothing but accommodating but I know I'm cramping your style."

"No-Bu-Seb" Blaine shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. I mean, it's not your fault per se, it's just been difficult to not do everything we normally would...and where we normally would, y'know?"

"Oh I know! These split shifts have shredded my social life. And when I do get the time to scout for the next love of my life, I'm too shattered to actually leave the apartment. I haven't gotten any action in a couple of weeks – my longest dry spell ever!"

Blaine did a double take as they turned to head up the steps to their building and grinned. "Well, sounds like I've been doing better than you then."

Seb smirked as he pulled the lobby door open. "_Sounds_ like it alright. You guys aren't as quiet as you think you are. "

Blaine choked on his breath as they waited on the elevator. "Oh my God, Seb!"

Seb laughed loudly as he confirmed, "Yep, that pretty much covers what I've heard so far, well except for you screaming my name of course, killer."

Blaine blushed and pulled out his phone. He'd better warn Kurt before they arrived.

"Man, this lift sucks. It takes forever" Seb grumbled.

"So, let's walk up then"

"Four flights?"

"Four flights"

"Hey" Seb exclaimed as he spotted the coin lying in the stairwell. "See a penny…."

"Pick it up" Blaine joined in "and all day long you'll-"

"Find a good fuck!"

"Seb!"

"Hey, I need a bit of luck _and_ all the fucking I can get!"

Kurt dried himself off and stepped out of the steamy bathroom. His skin was flushed and his bum cheeks slipped against each other as he walked. His newly stretched ass, slick with lube, was starting to feel achy as it clenched around nothing.

Slinking through the apartment naked, Kurt headed for their toy-box to pick out a couple of items to finish off the look he was going for and wait by the door for Blaine to arrive and fuck him senseless.

He turned on the long thin neon green vibrator with a bulbous massage-type head to check the batteries were ok and in doing so, missed the buzz of his phone alerting him to a new text. Satisfied that the vibe was up to the task, he picked out his sleep mask (the dark blue satin one) leaving Blaine's matching red one behind and he slipped it over his head so that it dangled around his neck.

A flick of the remote and music flooded the apartment. He turned it up, making sure the neighbours were about to get an earful of Usher instead of Kurt's orgasmic wails.

He collected the pump bottle of lube from the bedroom along with the box of condoms and the large seat cushion from the window seat (the washable one – not the dry clean only one). Armed with his armful of goodies, he headed for the small foyer in front of the door and crouched down to get the items in place.

Kneeling on the cushion, his naked ass facing the front door, he set the condoms to the side along with the lube and he set about slicking up the toy. Satisfied, he was ready, he tugged the sleep mask into place, braced an arm on the floor and reached back to push the toy inside himself. He clicked the button on the base to set the hard plastic toy whirring to life as he teased his entrance and slipped the head in further.

Blaine traipsed after Seb in the stairwell, sending off another message to his boyfriend, worried that he'd received no reply to the first one. He wondered what Kurt was up to that so that he couldn't hear or get to his phone. _Maybe he wasn't even home yet. Or maybe he was spread eagled across the kitchen table wearing nothing but a drizzle of honey. _His eyebrows and his dick twitched upwards at the idea of walking in to find that. _How would Seb react if Kurt was naked and horny, laid out just for them? _

He let his thoughts wander back to the conversation they'd had a month ago where they'd both joked around, while lazing in bed one Sunday morning, with the idea of a threesome with the broad shouldered, smart-mouthed lovable idiot that they'd called friend for a couple of years now. Kurt still teased him mercilessly for the way Seb had expressed his schoolboy crush on Blaine back in their high school days and Blaine had admitted that if he'd never met Kurt, that he probably would've dated Seb. Of course, Kurt didn't get off scott-free from being playfully mocked. No, Blaine had caught Kurt gazing at Seb a few times with a spark of wonder in his eyes. It hadn't worried him in the least, they both felt absolutely secure in their relationship to the point they'd starting discussing getting married just without anyone actually proposing yet, but it was amusing to watch Kurt get hot under the collar and knowing he was going to benefit from it.

"Finally" Seb groaned as he pushed the fire door open on the fourth floor and held it open for his roommate. "C'mon killer, the sooner I can get in there, the sooner I can find a hot piece of ass."

Kurt was panting as his cock throbbed, a string of pre-cum dangled before dropping onto the cushion below, the toy buzzing insistently as he twisted the head in a circular motion working his prostate over.

The jangle of keys in the lock made him breathe a sigh of relief. He'd been getting close to coming and didn't _really_ want to stop so he was thankful that his boyfriend was finally home.

He waited until he heard the door sweep open before he moaned loudly. "Fuck, yes! I need you, baby. Please. Please fuck me now!"

"Kurt?!" Blaine stood there with his mouth hanging open while his blindfolded boyfriend knelt on the floor, presenting himself to the new arrivals.

"Oh, Blaine. Hurry. I need you inside me...oh God" Kurt moaned as he twisted the vibrator viciously.

Beside him Seb whimpered, making Blaine's head snap to the side as he remembered he wasn't alone. His first instinct was to step in the cover up his boyfriend and push Seb out into the hallway so he could give Kurt exactly what he was begging for but one glance at the taller man was enough to know that Seb wanted Kurt as much as Blaine did in that moment.

"Oh. Muh. Please, baby. I've waited so long for you...I need it, Blaine. Pleee-ease..."

"Yeah, Blaine, don't make him wait. Let me see you give it to him" Seb said cheekily albeit sounding a little breathless himself.

Blaine's eyes blinked furiously as he considered what Seb was suggesting before taking a half-step forward noticing that Kurt had halted all movement.

The toy's buzzing seemed to override the music as the three of them remained frozen in place.

"Oh, for goodness sake! Will someone close the door, please? I don't need Mrs Windler to see me on display when she takes the dogs out for a walk! Seb?!" Kurt snapped with his face burning behind the blindfold.

"Which side of the door do you want me on, gorgeous?" Seb drawled.

Blaine's head once again snapped to gape at his friend and back again in fascination as his boyfriend replied.

"Your choice, Bas...but if someone doesn't fuck me in the next five minutes, you'll both be out on your asses and I'll finish myself off."

Blaine's feet took a step forward before he realized it. "Get the door, Seb" he mumbled as he hurriedly pulled at his belt and pushed his trousers down.

The sound of the door closing and the locks turning didn't ease the trepidation Kurt felt but he was desperate for dick in that moment and he hoped that this wouldn't screw their mutual friendships up with the lanky med student.

Blaine dropped to his knees between Kurt's and reached with one hand to pump the bottle of lube while the other took over the vibrator. He slathered lube around his hard, willing cock as he turned the vibrating wand off and eased it out of his boyfriend. "It's ok. I'm here now, baby. I can give you wat you need."

"Blaine" Kurt whined and wiggled his ass a bit to find his boyfriend's touch.

"Shhh. Let me-ahhh" he groaned as he pushed his dick into Kurt's ass.

"Muh g-go...ohhh fuck, Blaine" Kurt moaned as his head dropped, forehead resting on the floor, while Blaine drove forward in a single solid thrust.

"Fuck, gorgeous. You make the prettiest noises" Seb groaned as he walked around the joined pair, fingers sliding his foreskin back and forth on his long cock.

"UH, Bas...uh, oh God" Kurt cried out as Blaine started a hard, fast rhythm behind him, knowing they'd get off quickly anyway in their current situation.

Seb knelt in front of Kurt's downturned face, his pants open only enough to let his cock and balls hang out. "Let me see you, Kurt" he said huskily.

Kurt stretched upwards blindly, getting his hands back under him to hold himself up. He let his mouth drop open as he gasped for breath at the flickers of pleasure curling up in his stomach as his boyfriend's dick slid over his prostate again and again.

Seb hummed as he nuzzled against the lithe man's temple for a moment, letting his fingers slide under Kurt's chin and tip his face up. He dropped a sweet kiss to the open mouth letting his tongue dip in and out quickly to taste Kurt before he could pull away.

Kurt smiled as the kiss ended. He wasn't going anywhere, he'd decided. Seb had already been sweeter than he anticipated, so he wanted to see what pleasures they could explore together, between the three of them. He just needed to be sure he and Blaine were on the same page first.

Blaine unbuttoned and pulled his shirt off as he watched Seb stroke at his cock while kissing Kurt. "Uh, so hot" he whined as he laid himself along Kurt's back. He bit down on his boyfriend's shoulder and whispered, "Kurt, do you wa-"

"Yeah" Kurt interrupted, "You?"

"Yeah...I love you so much" he whispered softly.

"Mmm...me too"

Seb stood up to move away.

"Wh-where are you going? I was gonna blow you" Kurt whined, blind and unable to move as Blaine kept up his pace.

The tall man licked his lips as he watched the pair fuck and made his decision, dropping his pants altogether and toeing off his shoes. His long sleeved t-shirt was pulled and he sat down in front of Kurt on the rug, stretching his long legs alongside the pair and positioning his crotch so that Kurt could reach easily.

Seb laid back but kept himself propped up on his elbows as Kurt ducked his head to gather up the now aching cock with his tongue. "Ohhh" he groaned as his dick was swallowed down immediately, "God, Kurt. Fuck."

He glanced up at Blaine's grinning face and couldn't help but smile back as Kurt bobbed on his cock, tongue swirling as he sucked.

"Yeah, he's really good at that" Blaine chuckled.

Seb's face contorted with pleasure, cutting off his reply as he fell back against the floor with a thud, making Blaine laugh harder. Kurt's moans sent soft vibrations through his body as he was deep throated for a moment and his hips lifted off the floor chasing Kurt's mouth as it moved away.

Seb reached up and placed a hand on each side of Kurt's face, catching his fingers on the sleep mask's elastic, pulling lightly so the brunet's mouth was back on his dick. He held Kurt's head in position as his hips started to pump shallowly. Seb grunted in satisfaction as Kurt's tongue wrapped around his length while he continued with fast short thrusts into Kurt's humming mouth.

Kurt's eyes rolled upwards behind his blindfold at the overwhelming please of pleasure at being filled at both ends. His stomach was spinning with arousal and he knew it wouldn't take much more to for him to come but he wasn't in any position to do anything about it.

Blaine pounded into Kurt furiously watching as their friend fucked his boyfriend's face, as he wound a hand around Kurt's dick and jerked him off quickly. The constant clenching around his own cock drove him over the edge and his come spurted inside Kurt in thick ropes. He kept his grip tight on Kurt's dick, squeezing more than stroking until he'd gained his senses long enough to point the cock downwards and finish him off, letting Kurt spill his seed on to the cushion.

The sound of Kurt keening with his release had Seb pushing further into his mouth until Kurt pulled his head away and out of his grasp.

"Uh, uh, oh" Kurt panted as his body shook with waves of pleasure, Blaine's hand working him through it all the while. He let his head hang, getting his breath back as the cock in his ass slipped out. A kiss was dropped to his lower back as he felt the warmth of Blaine's body shift away and he realized vaguely that Seb had gone from in front of him as well but he couldn't bring himself to move. Blaine seemed to be giving instructions in a hushed voice but Kurt couldn't concentrate on what he was saying over the pleasure still zinging through his body.

"Are you sure?"

The shorter man nodded, "Just wear a rubber, Seb. That's all I ask."

"Of course"

"He loves being fucked again straight away" Blaine added with a grin. "Normally I can't keep up when he's like this, but today...well, he's gonna explode" he chuckled.

"What about rimming?"

Blaine gave a small nod with a flick of an eyebrow, "Loves it."

Seb ripped open a condom from the box Blaine was offering and rolled it down his throbbing cock, settling himself on his knees behind Kurt. Backing up to give himself some space, he rubbed a thumb over Kurt's relaxed entrance and pushed it in, letting the muscles suck it in slightly, before he started to wind it in a circular motion.

Kurt's reaction was immediate; a loud gasp and his hips tipped backwards making Seb's thumb slide in deeper. "Ooooh yes, yes"

"Fuck, babe" Seb swore as his thumb slipped out gooey with Blaine's come.

Kurt's thready whine of his name had Seb harder than ever and he sucked the thumb into his mouth, tasting Blaine, before diving face first into Kurt's ass.

Blaine swallowed hard as he watched his friend start to lick into his boyfriend, searching for another taste of his come. He leant against the hallway wall and undid each shoelace, pulling his shoes, pants and underwear off. His boyfriend's whimpers and sighs made his sensitive dick twitch again in vain but he moved over to kneel in front of Kurt anyway, wanting to be close.

Kurt sighed as his boyfriend kissed him thoroughly, warm tongue sliding into his mouth and licking around his own. He spread his knees slightly, so he could kneel with his back arched, pushing his ass onto Seb's tongue as he pulled Blaine into an embrace. "Ooohhh" he moaned softly, head buried in Blaine's neck.

"Feel good, beautiful?"

"Oh, oh so good. So good, Blaine" he moaned before exclaiming, "Fuck! Bas!"

Blaine chuckled, "Maybe later but right now this is about you, baby."

Kurt squirmed as Seb laughed into his ass cheeks, tongue licking inside him before it was unceremoniously removed and replaced with a thick slick cock sliding into him teasingly slow. He groaned at the feeling over-sensitivity as Seb's cock pushed deep inside. Warm hands gripped his hips tight as Seb's chest made contact with his shoulders. The first few strokes seemed to be maddeningly sluggish as they got comfortable with each other and he could hear lips smacking next to his ear before he realized that Blaine and Seb were kissing over his shoulder. "Fu-uck" he groaned, wishing he could see the action unfolding.

Blaine snorted his amusement as the kiss broke off before he licked back into his boyfriend's mouth. "You're not missing out" he teased, "I promise."

"So hot, fuck. I want to see."

"No way, babe. You're all mine like this" Seb drawled as he started thrusting in harder, making Kurt whimper.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as Seb continued to fuck into his boyfriend. "God, Seb. So fucking sexy" he groaned as he caught friend's gaze, green eyes dark and wild.

"Huh, uh, oh babe"

Kurt hummed as Seb's pace sped up and reached behind to pull the taller man into a crooked kiss. Lips skated across his own, the kiss messy and rushed, as their teeth clinked. He could feel Blaine sucking marks into the base his sweaty throat and he instantly felt surrounded by flesh and heat and love. Well, lust on Bas' behalf but still. It was fanifucking/itastic.

Blaine kissed a path to Kurt's mouth, taking some time nibble on his bottom lip, while his re-hardening cock bumped against his boyfriend's stomach.

"Mmm, baby, I need your mouth on me" Blaine mumbled as he stood, guiding his dick to Kurt's lips and humming as the head slipped inside his mouth. He groaned loudly as Kurt sucked vigorously on just the tip alone, both moving in concert as Kurt's body rocked with Seb's enthusiastic thrusting.

The smacking sound of Kurt's bum meeting Seb's hips was making Blaine feel hot; he wanted more, he wanted to feel what Kurt was feeling, he wanted to be fucked. He continued to watch as Seb's strokes grew rougher before he finally heaved in one last time to unload his release. Pulling his dick away from his boyfriend's mouth, Kurt tumbled forward with Seb's unsteady weight on him.

"Oof. Fuck" Kurt cursed as an elbow and his erection hit the ground with Seb following him down, falling heavily across his back.

Seb groaned as the landing pushed his cock in deeper into Kurt. He pumped his hips a few times lazily, milking the last sparks of pleasure from his spent dick.

Blaine crouched down on one knee to check on them. "You ok, baby? Seb?"

Kurt grumbled as Seb extricated himself and went to dispose of the used condom. Rolling over, Kurt yanked the sleep mask off his face, keeping his eyes shut tight before blinking quickly to get used to the light.

Blaine smiled as his boyfriend got his senses back. He offered a hand and pulled him upright but Kurt stumbled as he tried to walk away.

"Fuck, my legs are trembling" he laughed. "Help me to the couch?"

Blaine grinned and helped him to sit on the sofa. "You're still hard too."

"So, what are you gonna do about that, Blaine?"

Still smiling, Blaine dropped to his knees and hooked a couple of fingers around the heavy cock, licking long stripes along the twitching dick.

Kurt's head dropped backwards at the feeling of his boyfriend's mouth swirling his tongue around his shaft. His fingers worked into Blaine's gelled hair, massaging lightly at his temples as the curls started to separate, and he groaned happily.

His eyes cracked open as he wondered where their friend had disappeared to in the loft before realizing that Seb, still naked, was leaning against the kitchen island drinking a glass of water and watching them intently. A crook of his finger as he called him over wordlessly made the tall man freeze mid-sip.

"Don't keep us waiting, Bas" his voice lilted playfully. "Grab the lube and finger Blaine open so he can ride me."

Seb choked on his mouthful before his trademark smirk reappeared. Putting his glass down, he walked quickly to scoop up the bottle and headed to settle on his knees behind Blaine.

"Start with two" Kurt groaned and added at Seb's look of puzzlement "He likes it a little rough, likes to feel it the next day." He gasped quickly as Blaine moaned around his dick at the confession.

Seb slicked up two fingers and wormed them inside of his long-time friend, pressing in and stretching as Blaine pushed himself backwards eagerly. He'd barely had the third in before Blaine was clambering up onto Kurt's lap, practically panting in anticipation.

Lowering himself down onto Kurt's thick cock, Blaine moaned noisily, sinking until he felt his boyfriend's balls nestled against his ass.

Seb watched in fascination, his hands resting on Kurt's splayed knees, as Blaine squirmed and ground down before lifting himself up and dropping down hard. As grunts rained from the dark haired man in front of him while he continued to bounce, his hand found his dick and began jerking off in earnest at the live show in front of him.

"Aw…oh, oh. Oh, Blaine" Kurt keened. "Baby, turn…oh…t-turn around. Let Bas see you."

Blaine climbed off and spun around, almost tipping over in his haste to get re-seated. He grabbed for Seb's hand to steady himself, squeezing it as he eased back onto Kurt's dick slowly.

Seb led their joined hands to his neck as he leaned in to suck Blaine's cock while he started to ride Kurt once more. Freeing his hand, he jerked Blaine's cock as it moved in and out of his mouth, enjoying the pleased whining coming from above him.

"God, baby. Oh, yeah. Ride me. OH" Kurt cried out as Blaine tightened around him.

"So fucking sexy, babe. You like bouncing on that cock, don't you?"

Blaine whined in agreement at Seb's words as his pleasure started to peak.

"No, no, baby. Not yet" Kurt placated as he held Blaine up by the hips while he squirmed, his cock dropping to his stomach with a wet slap. "Hey, hey, baby" he shushed to calm his boyfriend down. "Do you want us both? At once?" He chuckled at Blaine's wild eyes and incessant nodding. "Ok, ok. You ok with that, Bas?"

"Hell yes, gorgeous"

Blaine landed back on his feet as his boyfriend moved to lie down on the sofa, barely waiting until Kurt's back hit the cushions to straddle him and guide the stiff dick inside again. With Kurt's arms draped over his thighs and hands gripping at his cheeks, Blaine sat while Kurt's hips undulated underneath him.

Seb sat back on his heels as the Kurt bucked harder into Blaine, watching as his neck strained as he stretched up for a kiss. Getting to his feet, he stood behind Kurt's head content to watch for a minute as he slapped his dick lightly against his stomach.

Kurt laid back against the low armrest and looked up at Seb before reaching up and taking control of his cock, wanking it quickly. He dragged the nails of his free hand along his boyfriend's side, making him shiver in the process, as he asked quietly, "Got a condom, Bas?"

Seb nodded with a grin as he held up a rubber all ready to stretch over his dick compelling Kurt to let go so he could get it on.

"Bas, go to the chest in the corner with the plant on it" Kurt panted as Blaine's movements began to rock his body with more force. "Inside there's a very slim silver vibrator. Bring it over here please. We need to stretch our boy here so he can take both of our dicks, yes?"

"Absolutely"

Seb opened the toy chest, eyes popping a little at the array of goodies inside until he spotted the finger sized vibe. "This one?" he called out as he held it up.

"Uh huh. Oh God…hurry. He's gonna make me come."

Seb closed the chest and scooted back to the sofa, climbing between the couple's legs. He reached down to grab the lube, slicked the toy up and patted Blaine's butt as a signal.

Blaine lay down on his boyfriend, chest to chest, letting himself sink into Kurt's wet kiss that had a little too much tongue as they slowed their fucking right down.

"Ready, sweetheart?" Kurt asked.

"Mm hmm" Blaine hummed as he nuzzled into his boyfriend's throat.

At Kurt's head tilt, Seb turned the vibe on to the lowest setting and teased around Blaine's stuffed hole, his breath catching as the rim contracted with every pass of the toy. He bit his lip as he pushed against Kurt's cock, trying to get the toy in alongside, watching Kurt shove in deeper as the toy tickled him.

Slowly he inched it in as the cock inside Blaine slipped out a little. He squeezed at an upturned ass cheek before bringing his hand down in a light slap, the resulting jerk of Blaine's body swallowed up the rest of the slim smooth cylinder smoothly.

Blaine let out a broken whine as he clenched against the newest intrusion. He continued to whimper against his boyfriend's throat as his friend eased the vibe in and out steadily while Kurt remained as still as possible.

Kurt caressed Blaine's back, trying to keep him relaxed, knowing that this was one of his boyfriend's biggest fantasies that they'd yet to bring to life with another man. Sure, they'd played with extra fingers, dildos and whatnot while Blaine was bottoming but it wasn't the same as another person.

His chin pressed into Blaine's sticky hair and he hummed with contentment as his boyfriend exhaled a particularly long breath. Kurt couldn't help but smile as Blaine sucked his Adams apple lightly. "You ok, baby?" he asked but only received a light bite and a kiss to the throat as an answer.

Both their breathing hitched as Seb turned up the vibrations another level so that it was stronger and steadily pulsing. The combined moans and curses had Seb smirking immediately before he pushed the vibe in as far as it could go and he added a wet finger of his own to the mix.

He chuckled as Blaine tried to fuck down on the three things inside him and decided to slide in a second finger from his other hand. Twisting each finger independently he crooked them both up to maximize the stretch. He let his fingers slide around alongside Kurt's dick, savouring the feel of the soft yet solid cock that was twitching impatiently.

"Oh…fuck. Enough! I need you now, Seb. Fuck!"

Seb slid his fingers out and dropped a kiss to each butt cheek. "Ok, Blaine, ok. I think your boy is ready to explode too" he chuckled as he slathered his dick in a copious amount of lube.

He tugged the vibrator out, switched it off and lowered it to the ground. Lining up on top of Kurt's dick, he tried to push in, gasping as the rim stretched obscenely around both cocks.

The strangled cry from Blaine made him freeze as Kurt gripped his hands tightly where they rested on Blaine's hips.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned tenderly.

"Huh, ohhhh don't stop"

Seb and Kurt made eye contact and with a nod Seb continued his advance inside Blaine.

"Ohhh God!"

When he could get no further in, he looked down at the mass of meat protruding from his friend's asshole. "Oh my God, Blaine" he moaned reverently. "Oh, Blaine. Fuck!"

Kurt snorted at their friend's twisted expression of amazement and horror, making Seb's head snap up.

"What?! I've never done this before. This is…oh my God…this is…oh, so good. Oooh" he trailed off as Kurt eased out and back in, dragging the undersides of their cocks against one another.

Blaine whimpered as his boyfriend started to thrust in evenly.

"Then it's a first for us all" Kurt grunted.

Seb pulled back and shoved in, making Blaine cry out. He did it again but this time in sync with Kurt's thrust in and was shocked at the almost-yodel Blaine let loose. The loud wails continued with every subsequent drive inside the dark haired man. Seb stared at Blaine's profile trying to ascertain if he was in pain or just really into it and his answer came as Kurt started giggling with each new noise.

"Oh my God, baby. Anyone would think you're having a good time" he joked as he hugged Blaine tightly.

Blaine whined and cried out as Seb sped up behind him while Kurt slowed. "Jesus fucking Christ! This is amazing. Oh, oh. Yeah! God! Fuck me, fuck me!" he screamed.

"Shit, Blaine. You're moaning like a whore" Seb teased.

"I-I can't help it. OHhhhh. Fu-ck" he hiccupped as he pushed back to feel both men more deeply inside him.

As Blaine flailed, Kurt's cock popped out, leaving Seb to fuck into him savagely while Kurt continued to rock his hips to get some sensation.

"Blaine, Blaine…ohhhh. OH. Fuck!" Seb cried out as his thrusting slowed down to a stop while his orgasm took hold of him. He clutched at Blaine's hips as he continued to press his spent cock inside a couple more times until Blaine was whining at the inactivity. Seb slumped back onto the couch, boneless and exhausted, as Kurt pushed back inside Blaine and they started up a sensual rolling of their hips in tandem.

Blaine sat back up, head tipping back, as he rode his boyfriend with fierce passion, trying to get Kurt to come inside him. He ground down, loving the feeling of the cock deep inside him, as Kurt's hand wrapped around his erection. "God, baby. Oh, uh."

Kurt's almost sob caught Blaine's attention and he leant forward to rest their foreheads together. "You feel so good, Kurt. I love feeling you inside me. Love it."

Kurt's mouth dropped open as his eyes rolled up into his head, on the brink of release but Blaine shifted his angle slightly and the feeling of urgency departed once more. He groaned and shook his head a little in disappointment.

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend quizzically.

"So close but I-I…and I've been hard so for long" he whined.

Blaine leaned forward once more and gazed into his eyes lovingly, hands cupping his boyfriend's face, as he let Kurt thrust up faster while he continued to meet each stroke. "Better, baby?"

"Oh. God, Blaine! Yes! Don't-Don't stop. Oh, oh, ooooh" Kurt groaned as his climax roared through him and splashed inside Blaine.

Blaine let himself drop against Kurt's chest as his lover caught his breath until the throbbing of his own hard cock forced him to move and he whined while rubbing himself against Kurt's stomach.

"You still hard, babe?" Seb asked as he moved to cup Blaine's ass again.

"Yeah" he sighed as he continued to rut greedily against his boyfriend whose softening cock slid out of his ass.

Seb chuckled. "I can help you with that" he offered as he dipped and twisted a pair of fingers inside him.

"Uh, Seb!"

"I want to taste your boy" he mumbled as he sunk his teeth into the flesh of a cheek.

"Yeah… but I-I need more" Blaine murmured as he crawled up Kurt's body to straddle his chest, waiting for his boyfriend to give him the go ahead.

"C'mere, baby" Kurt encouraged as he pulled his boyfriend forward by the hips. "Do it."

Blaine shuffled further up and tipped forward to get his cock into Kurt's mouth. His boyfriend suckled his dick with fervour until Blaine took control, fucking into his mouth with abandon. Closing his eyes, he revelled in the pleasure as Kurt's throat clenched around him. He pulled out, pushing instead into a cheek, watching it bulge lewdly.

The feeling of fingers back inside him took him by surprise, especially as Kurt's were busy twisting his nipples. _Sebastian_. He'd forgotten already.

Seb was half lying on Kurt while he concentrated on the slip sliding of his fingers as he spiralled them in and out. A thin river of come trickled out along with his fingers which Seb gobbled up, smearing it across his lips, licking it up from its path down Blaine's balls. His mouth tried to keep pace with Blaine's thrusting hips but couldn't keep up so he dropped to suck on Kurt's nipple and bite down lightly.

Kurt moaned at the twist of pleasure from Seb's attention to his chest as Blaine double-timed his mouth, the vibrations sending him into a frenzy.

"Uh, uh...Ye-es!" Blaine cried out as he came, gushing into Kurt's mouth. He sagged a little while Kurt let his dick slide between his lips and behind him, Seb slurped insistently at his entrance, licking up all traces of Kurt's release.

"Wow. That was… So. Fucking. Hot" he sighed as his dick fell away from his boyfriend's mouth.

Kurt grinned up at him. "I second that."

"Thirded" Seb added in a husky voice setting them off into weary laughter.

"Ooh, guys, I need to breath. Please."

Seb pushed himself backwards giving Kurt some breathing room as Blaine shuffled back down to lie on Kurt once more, taking a hand in his own and kissing his knuckles.

"Oh man, are you guys always so lovey dovey after sex?" Seb asked in a disgruntled fashion.

Blaine ducked his head, kissing Kurt's shoulder while his boyfriend simply laughed loudly.

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you're in love, Seb" Kurt smiled softly as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's eyelid, making him hum happily.

"Huh" Seb grunted, bemused. "So, do you still want me to head out for a while?"

Blaine yawned and nuzzled into Kurt.

"Do you mind?" Kurt asked sincerely. "Just for a couple of hours?"

Seb stopped and turned on his way to the kitchen, smiling at the blissed out couple cuddled up on the couch. "Yeah, I can do that for you. Just gotta have a shower first, ok?"

"Thanks, Seb" Blaine called out as their roommate wandered past to his room, clothes bundled in his arms.

As the bathroom door clicked closed, Blaine propped himself up on his boyfriend's chest and puckered his lips for a chaste kiss, smiling as Kurt chased his mouth.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"I love you so much, Blaine"

"I love you too, baby"

Seb breezed past quickly, freshly showered and changed. "Right, I'm outta here. The bar awaits. Oh and Blaine? Should I keep my eyes open for more pennies?"

Blaine lifted his head from the crook in Kurt's neck, smiled at their friend and shook his head slowly.

"Ok then. Don't wait up, kids. I'll see you in the morning."

"What was that about?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Nothing important" Blaine said smiling softly.

"Happy, baby?"

"Blissfully"

_Fin_


End file.
